The Test of Love
by Crayzee Bubbles
Summary: A collection of Kagome's life...leading up to the day she's released from prison! What happens when she reunites with the man she feels put her there, her dear husband Inuyasha? {TWOSHOT}
1. Second Chance

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

 _ **Second Chance**_

*Chaos*

 _[Five Years Old]_

"Daddy?"

I looked up,hoping it was my father coming through the door. I smiled when I saw it was my older brother,Miroku.

"Miro! Where ya been?"

He walked over and ruffled my hair.

"Down the street. Where's Dad?"

"I dunno. He said he was goin to take care of somethin."

"He say what?"

"Somethin about punks."

My small eyes widened as my brother took on a worried look. I was starting to get scared.

"Miro?"

"Kaggies,stay here."

I watched as Miroku ran upstairs. Where was Daddy? What was wrong with Miro? I sat down on the couch,confused and scared. I jumped up when Grandpa walked in.

"Gramps!"

He hugged me and sat me on the couch.

"Where's your brother?"

"Upstairs."

He nodded and jogged upstairs. Grandpa always held me on his knee. What was wrong? I watched,horrified,as Grandpa came downstairs,followed by Miroku.

"Kaggies,stay on the couch. Do not answer the door! Understand?"

I nodded.

*The Beginning of The End*

I held Miroku's hand as we walked into the big church. The first thing I remember seeing was all the sad people. Then,the big box. I silently walked to the big box. There was Daddy. He looked like he was sleeping. I touched his hand and realized he was really cold.

"Kaggies,come sit down."

I looked up as Miroku walked over to me.

"Miro,Daddy's cold. He needs a blanket. Why's he in the big box?"

"Just come sit down until Gramps gets here."

I stared at my father while my brother pulled me to a pugh. I smiled as Gramps walked up and sat next to me.

"Gramps,why is Daddy in the big box?"

"Baby,your Daddy's dead."

"Dead? Like Mommy?"

"That's right. Like Mommy. It means he was very sick and now he's in Heaven with God."

"But when will he be back?"

"He can never come back. When you go to Heaven,you stay there forever."

That's when my whole world changed. Daddy had left me and could never come back. I felt the tears run down my face and I curled up in my Grandpa's lap.

*Home Is Where The Heart Is*

I held onto Miro's hand tightly as I walked up the steps of Gramps' house. I was five years old. Miroku was nine. Daddy had been dead for a week and we were now going to live with Gramps. I looked up as Gramps walked outside.

"Kaggies!"

"Gramps!"

I ran to my grandfather and hugged him.

"Welcome. Go on inside. I'm gonna help Miroku with the luggage."

I nodded and ran inside,happy for the first time in a week.

*Happiness Is Only A Mask*

 _[6 Years Old]_

"Gramps!"

I ran into my grandfather's room.

"Come on Gramps! Wake up! You promised to take us to the park!"

I jumped on the bed,but Gramps never moved. I was starting to get scared. I laid a hand on his forehead. He was cold,just like Daddy had been when he was in the big box.

"Gramps?"

I shook him,but he still didn't move. Tears started pouring from my eyes.

"Miro!"

I watched as my brother came running into the room.

"Kaggies! What's wrong?!"

"Gramps won't wake up!"

Miro walked over and felt Gramps' head. He shook him.

"Gramps?"

No answer.

"Kaggies,go get the phone."

I ran downstairs and grabbed the phone.

*Destruction*

I watched as they put Gramps in the ground,then looked up at Miroku.

"Where are we gonna go now,Miro?"

"I dunno Kaggies. I dunno."

*The Worst Is Yet To Come*

I looked at this strange woman. Mommy? Daddy had said Mommy had died. This couldn't be her and I was gonna let her know that.

"You can't be my Mommy. My Daddy said my Mommy was dead."

"Kagome,sweetheart,your Daddy and I had a big fight after you were born. He thought it would be better to pretend I was dead."

"Even Gramps said it was true though! Gramps wouldn't lie to me."

"Baby,you can never understand what happened all those years ago,but I promise you I am your Mommy and I've come to take you and Miroku home with me. Get your things."

"But-"

"NOW KAGOME!"

I stared at her with wide eyes and walked upstairs,crying silently.

"Don't yell at her like that!"

"Miroku,I'm sorry. I lost my temper."

"She doesn't like being yelled at. Dad never yelled at her."

I watched from my hiding place at the top of stairs as Mommy grabbed Miroku and shook him.

"He wasn't your father!"

"Might as well have been. I don't even know the one that helped you bring me into the world."

I tried not to scream as Mommy slapped Miroku.

"Don't talk about him! Ever! Understand?"

Miro jerked away.

"Got it."

I ran to my room and layed on my bed,crying.

"Kaggies?"

I looked up as Miro walked in. He sat next to me and I layed in his lap.

"I don't wanna go with her Miro! She's mean and I don't like her!"

"I know,but we gotta. Pack your stuff,okay?"

I stared at my brother.

"I promise,everything's gonna be ok."

He kissed my forehead and stood.

"Now,hurry and pack your stuff."

I nodded and began packing my things.

*Abused*

 _[11 Years Old]_

"You little bitch! What the fuck did you do that for?!"

I stared,wide-eyed,as Mommy yelled at me. I had dropped her bottle of 'grown-up water'.

"I didn't mean to Mommy. I'm sorry!"

"Sorry?! Sorry doesn't fix it Kagome! Stop fucking crying! You're not a Goddamned baby anymore!"

That was the first time Mommy had ever hit me. I stood and walked upstairs.

*Torment*

"Kagome,Mommy needs your help. There's special ways that Mommy pays for her grown up stuff,but I'm getting too old. I need you to listen to this man. Do what he says and be a good girl."

I looked at Mommy. I didn't understand what she was talking about. She stood and walked out of the room. Soon,a tall man entered. He had a mean smile.

"Hey there little one."

I scooted toward the top of the bed,trying to get as far away from this man as possible. He laughed.

"You wanna run,huh?"

He grabbed my foot and jerked me toward the bottom of the bed. I tried to kick him,but it didn't work. I tried to fight,but he was too strong. I let out a small scream.

"Scream all you want. Only makes it better for me."

He laughed and I became terrified. He started peeling my jeans off.

"No! Stop!"

He only laughed louder. That was the first time Mommy pimped me out to pay for her habits. I cried and screamed and begged,but nothing worked. I called out to Miro,but he wasn't there to save me. Noone was.

*Safe In Your Arms*

I layed there,crying. The man had left a while ago. I silently stood and dressed. I curled up in a ball and waited for Miro. When Miro got there,everything would be ok.

"Kaggies?"

I looked up as Miro walked in. He noticed that something was wrong immediately.

"Kaggies,what's wrong?"

"The man. Mommy made me. He did bad things. It hurt. Miro,I don't like it here!"

He wrapped me in a hug.

"What man?"

"The man that gives Mommy the grown up things."

"Grown up things?"

"Her grown up water and the white powder."

Miro smoothed my hair and held me tight.

"Shhhhh."

*When Will I Be Saved*

 _[13 Years Old]_

"Kagome,if you fuck this up I will fuck you up. Be a good bitch."

I watched,scared to death,as a big man walked in and handed Mom a bag of the white powder. I stared at the door as Mom walked out. The man smiled and walked over to the bed,where I was sitting.

"So,Kagome's your name?"

I nodded,too scared to speak.

"How old are you?"

I shuddered as he smoothed my hair.

"Thirteen."

He smiled.

"A little younger than I like em,but I'm willing to try new things."

I shuddered at the thought of things to come. The man smoothed my hair again.

"Don't worry. If you promise to be a good girl,I'll go easy on you."

I let a lone tear slide down my cheek. That's when I heard my mother scream. I didn't have to wait too long to find out why. I breathed a sigh of relief when Miroku threw the door open. The stupid bastard should have locked it.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Who the fuck's asking?"

"Miroku. Her brother."

The man laughed.

"Name's Hintaru. The bitch's owner for the next hour."

"I'll be damned! Get the fuck out."

"Sorry,Kid. No can do."

The man,identified as Hintaru,grabbed me and held a knife to my throat.

"Miro,help me."

"See,Kid,I already payed your whore of a mother. The only way the little slut gets outta this room is if you take her place."

I knew all too well why the man was here. Knew all too well what he wanted. I'd rather him get it from me than Miroku. Miroku had never had to suffer like this. I had become used to it in the last two years.

"Miro."

I was crying now.

"Let her go. I'll take her place."

"Miro,no! You know what he's gonna do!"

"Kaggies,go lock yourself in my room. Don't open the door til I tell you to. Everything's gonna be ok. I promise."

The man let me go and shoved me toward the door.

"Miro,it's not so bad. I can handle it. You don't have to do this."

"Kaggies,baby,please listen to me."

I silently walked to the door and pulled it closed. I could hear Miroku speak.

"I'm your's. You sick bastard."

I ran to Miroku's room,locked the door,and sank down against it. I heard a loud slap echo from the room next door. The room where my brother was trapped. My room. I began crying.

*Sisterly Love*

I heard a door slam and I peeked out of the room. The man walked downstairs. I ran to my room and locked the door behind me. Miroku was laying on the bed. I ran to him.

"Miro,I'm so sorry!"

"Shhhhh. I told you not to come out."

"How bad are you hurt?"

"Hey,I'm the one that's supposed to be worrying about you."

I layed down next to my brother and curled up against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm gonna get us out of here,Kaggies. I promise."

We layed there and cried together.

*Freedom*

 _[14 Years Old]_

"You can't take her!"

"The fuck you say! I can and I am!"

"What will I do? How will I get my fix?!"

"Not my problem. You're pathetic. So pathetic that the only reason you want your daughter around is to fuck strangers so you can get fucked up! You don't even care about her. But I do! I'm not leaving her here."

"I'm calling the cops."

"Go ahead. I'd love to see you try to explain all your cocaine to them."

"Fine take her! She's not even that good anyway!"

I watched as Miroku slapped our mother and stormed upstairs.

"Pack your things Kagome. You're coming with me."

I hurried to my room,packed my things,and left with Miroku. I smiled when we walked into the small house.

"Welcome home. We're gonna be okay now. Nothing bad can happen to us anymore."

I believed my brother. But he was wrong.

*New Beginnings*

I smiled as I jogged downstairs. I'd been living with Miro for a month now. I stopped in the kitchen and hugged my brother.

"Who's this?"

I looked at the guy sitting across from Miroku at the table.

"Kaggies,meet my best friend Inuyasha. Yash,meet my little sister Kagome."

Inuyasha shook my hand.

"They all call me Yash."

"I'm Kaggies."

He had the most beautiful amber eyes and silver hair. I smiled when one of the dog ears on his head twitched.

"Pleased to meet you Kaggies."

"You too Yash."

*The First Time*

I smiled as I sat on the couch with Yash. We were watching horror movies. Miro had gone to bed. He had to be at work early in the morning.

"How old are you Kagome?"

"Fourteen. You?"

"Eighteen. Can I ask you something personal?"

"Sure."

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"No. Mom never let me have one."

"Oh. I've heard about your mother. She seems awful."

"You have no idea."

Flashbacks started playing in my head and I couldn't help the few tears that slid down my cheeks.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No thanks."

Yash nodded.

"So,you've never kissed a guy?"

"Nope."

He leaned over and pressed his lips to mine. His tongue rubbed my bottom lip and I opened my mouth a little. His tongue slipped in and fought with mine for domination. When he pulled back,he smiled.

"Could've fooled me."

I smiled. I didn't know what it was about Inuyasha,but he made my heart beat a hundred times a minute. He was the cutest boy I'd ever seen. He was funny,smart,and sweet,but really cool too.

*Straying To The Dark Side*

 _[15 Years Old]_

I smiled as Inuyasha pulled open the door of the guest bedroom,where he always stayed. We had been secretly dating for almost six months.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hi. Can I come in?"

He nodded and stepped aside. I walked in and he shut the door behind me.

"Whatcha doin?"

"Coke. Want some?"

I looked at the white lines on his dresser top. Flashbacks of Mom and the men that used me as payment for the white powder came floating back to me.

"No."

"Awww,come on Kaggies."

"No,Yash. I don't want it."

"If you loved me,you'd do this."

"Yash,please. That's not fair!"

"I guess you don't love me then."

"You know I do."

"Then do it. I'm right here. I promise nothing bad will happen."

That was the first time I'd ever tried cociane.

*No Love Like Our Love*

I looked around. I was sitting with Inuyasha in the park. We'd been dating for a year. We were sitting in the Garden of Serenity. It was a very peaceful garden with a small pond. I smiled when Yash reached over and held my hand. When I looked up into those beautiful amber eyes,I noticed something I'd never seen there before. I couldn't exactly figure out what it was,but I liked it.

"Kaggies,there's something I've been wanting to say to you for a while now,but I wasn't sure how."

"What're you talking about Yash?"

"Kagome Higurashi,I love you. I'm completely in love with you."

"I love you too Yash. Are you ok? You seem real-"

I stopped short when I noticed he was on one knee in front of me. He had a small,black,velvet box in his hand.

"Kaggies,will you marry me?"

He opened the box and took out the diamond ring that layed inside. My breath caught in my throat when he slid it onto my ring finger and I couldn't speak. I nodded.

"Yes!"

He stood,picked me up,and swung me around. When he set me on my feet,we engaged in a passionate kiss.

*Vegas Runaway*

 _[16 Years Old]_

I smiled as I stood before my soon-to-be-husband. Next to us was a sad excuse of a priest. The "church" was done up in exaggerated style. It was everything you would expect from Vegas. I looked at the "priest".

"Do you,Inuyasha Takahashi,take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

His eyes flashed with love and I smiled.

"Do you,Kagome Higurashi,take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

That was the day I officially became Mrs. Kagome Takahashi.

*The Best Night*

I giggled as I walked into the hotel room Yash had rented for our honeymoon. Yash smirked at me from the door way.

"What?"

"Nothing. You're just so beautiful,Mrs. Takahashi."

"Why thank you,Mr. Takahashi."

He laughed and walked over to the bed,where I had flopped down.

"Wanna do some lines?"

"How bout we consumate our wedding first?"

He smirked again. I loved seeing that smirk on his face. It was so sexy.

"Sounds good."

*Welcome Home*

"Oh my God,where have you been Kaggies?!"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been gone for a fucking week!"

"I was in Vegas."

"Vegas?! Why the hell were you in Vegas?"

"I was with Yash."

"What?!"

"We're married."

My brother's jaw hit the floor.

"Ma-Mar-Married?!"

"Mmmhmmmm."

"I'll be damned. I can't believe you Kagome."

My eyes widened when he called me 'Kagome'. My brother had never called me by my name,except when he was introducing me to someone. It was always Kaggies. I stared into his eyes and saw the anger and hurt that layed within them. That was the first time in my entire sixteen years of life that my brother had ever been mad at me.

*The Death of Our Friendship*

"What the fuck?!"

"Married?! She's sixteen Yash!"

"She's a big girl!"

"Sixteen,for God's sake! You're twenty!"

"Roku,I love her."

"Wrong answer,buddy!"

That was the day Inuyasha and Miroku stopped being friends. All because of me.

*Let's Leave It All Behind*

"Kagome,your brother will never accept this. He said it would never happen under his roof. So,move in with me."

"Move in with you?"

"Yeah,I mean we're married now. I love you and you love me. Why not?"

"I've never been away from Miro. He's always been there. He's protected me."

"Yeah,but he's trying to keep us apart. That's hurting you more than anything."

"I know."

"You two really love each other."

"Well,I love him,but right now I think he wants to kill me. Let's move in together."

"Really?"

"Yeah! I mean,why not?"

I smiled as Yash spun me around. That was three months after we got married. We'd been sneaking around to see each other.

*Welcome Home*

I smiled as Yash sat next to me on the couch.

"Welcome to your new home,Mrs. Takahashi."

"That will never get old."

"I hope not."

I laughed.

"Bay,can I ask you something?"

I gave him a puzzled look.

"Anything. You know that."

"What happened to you and Roku as kids?"

"I don't wanna talk about that."

"Bay,please? I really wanna know."

I sighed and tried to avoid the vivid flashbacks.

"Well,we had fucked up lives."

"You mind elaborating? You don't have to if you don't want to."

I didn't want to. I didn't wanna relive those times. The flashbacks were already running through my mind,involuntarily,of course,but I loved Yash. He was my husband. I wanted him to be able to understand me,to truly know me. I sighed and started reliving the memories.

*The Big News*

 _[17 Years Old]_

I stared at the clock. Five o'clock. Yash should've been home. I started getting nervous. Where was he? I looked at the clock again. 5:02. Dammit! Why was he late?

"Bay? I'm home."

I ran into the livingroom.

"Hey baby. I fixed your favorite dinner."

"Awww. Thanks. I'm gonna get a shower first."

"That's okay. I've got like five more minutes on the biscuits."

He nodded and walked to the bathroom. I took the biscuits out of the oven and started fixing our plates. I jumped a little when Yash wrapped his arms around me.

"Woah! Jumpy much?"

"A little. I was off in thought."

He nodded and took his plate. I followed him to the table,sitting across from him.

"How was work?"

"It was work."

"Sounds exhausting."

"It was,but coming home to you makes everything worth it."

I smiled.

"How was the shower?"

"Much better than work."

I giggled. He was always making me laugh. Always making me forget my problems. Almost like Miro did. I sighed and pushed that thought from my mind. I had to do this. It was now or never and this was one of those things that had to be now. I took a deep breath and summoned every bit of courage I could. I didn't know how he'd react,but I had to tell him.

"Yash,I have to tell you something."

"Shoot."

He didn't even look up. His eyes were trained on the dinner I'd made for him. Roast,mashed potatoes and gravy,and homemade biscuits. It was his favorite meal. I hoped that would soften him a little.

"I'm pregnant."

He was in mid chew on his bite of roast and had another bite prepared on his fork. The fork fell to the plate and he stopped mid chew. After a minute,he swallowed his food and finally looked at me,looked me in the eyes. I couldn't understand what emotion was bubbling in those cool amber eyes,but I held my breath. After a moment of silence,he spoke.

"That's great!"

My eyes almost popped out of my head as he stood and spun me around. I smiled when he kissed me passionately.

*The Miracle of Life*

 _[18 Years Old]_

"One more push Kagome!"

I gave the final push and laid my head back on the pillow. The doctor took the baby away and the nurse asked me for all the information.

"Baby's name?"

"Inuyasha Kimoto Takahashi Junior."

I looked over at Yash who was looking at me with surprise and pride threatening to pour from his heart and eyes. He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

*Making Up*

I stood from the car and looked at the house. It seemed very intimidating. This house,which had been my home for two years,now seemed so unfriendly and unwelcoming. I took a deep breath and got IJ out of the backseat.

"Come on,Little Man. Time to meet uncle Miroku."

With that,I took a deep breath and walked to the door. Miroku pulled it open. He seemed slightly surprised to see me. We hadn't spoken in almost two years.

"Kaggies?!"

Well,at least he hadn't called me Kagome.

"Hey Miro."

"Hey. Who's baby?"

"Mine. Miro meet your nephew,IJ."

"Short for Inuyasha Jr. I suppose?"

"Only appropriate that his first son be named after him."

Miroku nodded and stared at me. After a moment of staring at me in silence,his gaze moved to IJ and he stepped aside.

"Come in,please."

I smiled and walked in.

*Goodbye Cruel World*

I sighed as I placed IJ in his crib. Miro and I had enjoyed a long visit. Despite my worries,it was a very pleasant visit too. However,my nerves were still frazzled. I walked to the dresser and pulled out my personal stash of cocaine. I lined out two thick lines and snorted,but my nerves were not calmed at all. After a few minutes,I snorted two more thick lines. After twelve lines,I overdosed.

*No Bond Like A Mother's*

I blinked rapidly against the harsh light. Looking around,I noticed I was in what appeared to be mine and Yash's bedroom. I looked to my right and saw Inuyasha sitting in a chair.

"Yash?"

His head snapped up.

"Bay! Thank God you're awake! I was afraid I was gonna have to take you to the hospital."

"No. I'm good."

My voice was very hoarse.

"What happened?"

"I took IJ to see Miro. I snorted two lines when I came home,but that's all I remember."

"You must have forgot the other ten lines. Even after nine months sober,I know you wouldn't OD on two lines. I found remains from twleve lines."

"Maybe it was twelve. I dunno."

"You feeling ok now?"

"Yeah."

"Good. WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?! IJ WAS ALONE! GOOD THING I JUST SO HAPPENED TO GET OFF EARLY,HUH?!"

I shrank back. Yash had never yelled at me. Sure,he'd gotten a little pissy when we were stupid high,but he'd never really yelled. I didn't know what to say or do.

"I'm sorry. Is he ok?"

"Yeah. Not that you give a shit."

"Yash,please. You know I love him with all my heart,but that visit with Miro stressed me out a little. He was all I had for sixteen years. Then,after two years of not speaking,I show up to introduce him to his nephew. Who,by the way,is the son of his ex-best friend that he stopped speaking to for marrying me. Can you understand how stressful that was for both of us?"

Inuyasha sighed.

"I see your point. I'm sorry I yelled. I'm stressed out too."

"What's wrong?"

"Well,the reason I got off early is because I got fired."

"What?! Why?!"

"They think I stole some of the materials from the job site. I didn't,Bay. I swear."

"Of course not. I know you better than that."

"Yeah. Well,apparently they don't. Foreman fired me on the spot."

"Damn baby."

"Yeah. Now,I don't know what we're gonna do."

"Kendrew needs help in the game."

"You want me to deal?"

"Not really,but we gotta do something. If you can't find anything else,there's always that."

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

"I could get a job too."

"Nah. IJ needs you here. Noone can raise him better than his Mommy."

*News For Daddy*

 _[19 Years Old]_

I sighed as Inuyasha walked through the door.

"Bay?"

"In here."

"Hey."

He kissed my forehead.

"Hey,how'd everything go?"

"New shipment looks great. Me and Kendrew are on our way to being the biggest thing this place has ever seen."

"That's good. I fixed your favorite meal."

"Everytime you do that you've got big news. Usually,it ain't good. What's up?"

"I'm pregnant again."

*Baby Number Two*

 _[20 Years Old]_

"Name?"

I looked into my youngest son's eyes. They were the perfect match to Miroku's black eyes. He truly resembled his uncle.

"Nakumora Miroku Takahashi."

That was the day God blessed me with my second child.

*The End of Us*

 _[21 Years Old]_

"Bay?"

"In here."

I looked up from the book I was reading as Yash came running into the room.

"I've gotta get outta here. Now!"

"Baby,what's wrong?"

"They just busted Kendrew."

"Want us to stay?"

"You should be safe."

I nodded and threw some things into a suitcase. Yash grabbed the suitcase,kissed my forehead,kissed both the boys,and ran outside. That was a month before Mora's first birthday.

*A Miracle In Disguise*

I looked at the ringing telephone and decided to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Kaggies?"

"Miro? What's up?"

"Nothing. Can I get the boys to spend the night with me? I think it'd be cool to bond with my nephews."

"Sure thing."

"I'll be there in about an hour to get them."

"Ok."

*The Inevitable Moment*

I smiled as I watched my brother pull away with my two boys in the back seat. I decided I'd spend the day reading,since I had the house to myself. Not five minutes after I opened my book,there came a knock at my door. I sighed and walked over. I pulled the door open to reveal three police officers. Two guys and a female.

"Good afternoon officers."

The female seemed to be in charge. She was the one to speak.

"Mrs. Takahashi?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Is your husband home?"

"He's out of town on a business trip."

"You know where?"

"No ma'am. He travels alot."

"Mind if we come in and search the premises? We have a warrant."

I stepped aside and allowed them in. I didn't want to,but they had a warrant. What else could I do? They searched my house thoroughly,saving the bedroom I'd shared with Yash for last. They came out with all the cocaine he had stored in the closet and my personal stash from the dresser drawer. Thank God he didn't have his entire supply at the house!

*Rights*

I sighed as I layed on the floor. The younger of the male officers handcuffed me and helped me to my feet.

"Kagome Takahashi,you are under arrest for the possession of and intent to distribute cocaine. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford one,one will be appointed to you by the courts. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go."

That's the day I was arrested.

*Pleading*

"How does the defendant plead?"

"Not guilty your Honor."

I looked at the man to my right,my attorney. He was a young man,maybe a few years older than me. He had brown hair and brown eyes. His name was Hojo Nakimasa. He seemed real sweet,but fresh outta law school. I sighed. There was no hope for me now.

*Guilty*

"In the case of Louisiana versus Kagome Takahashi,how does the jury find?"

"We,the jury,find the defendant,Kagome Takahashi,guilty."

"The sentence is as follows,ten years for narcotic possession."

I looked at the crowd and found my brother and my two sons. Miro's head was hung and he was shaking it as if he couldn't believe it. The boys were confused. I looked at Hojo.

"I'm really sorry Kagome."

"Yeah,me too. You did your best. Thanks anyway."

I sighed as the bailiff walked over and slapped the cuffs on my wrists.

*Visiting Mommy*

I smiled as I saw my brother on the other side of the glass. My babies were with him. I picked up the phone.

"Kaggies."

"Hey Miro."

"How are you doin?"

"Been a hell of a lot better,but I've been worse."

He nodded.

"I met a girl."

"Really?!"

I'd been in prison three months,and this was the first visitation. I was surprised.

"Yeah. Her name is Sango. I think this is the one."

"That's great Miro!"

"Yeah. Well,listen the boys wanna talk to you."

I smiled as IJ sat on Miroku's lap.

"Mommy?"

"Hey baby."

"Why are you in the window?"

"Because Mommy has to do some things and I have to stay here."

"Mommy is this jail? What'd you do?"

"Nothing. I'm helping some people."

"Are you ever gonna come home?"

"Yes baby."

"When?"

"I dunno. It's gonna be awhile."

"I love you Mommy."

"Love you too."

He hopped down and I smiled. It broke my heart that I couldn't hold him,but at least he was taken care of and I got to see him. Miroku held up Mora.

"He can't really talk to you,but he can hear you."

Miroku held the phone to Mora's ear.

"Hey baby. It's Mommy."

He smiled and babbled. I laughed.

"I love you Mora."

He laughed and Miroku took the phone back.

"Well,we gotta be going. I just thought you'd like to see them."

"Thanks Miro."

"No problem."

I smiled and waved to the boys as they followed my brother.

*How Do You Say Goodbye To Everything*

 _[23 Years Old]_

"Kagome,this is gonna be the last visit. I can't keep putting them through this. They have questions that I can't answer and they don't even know you."

I'd been sitting in jail for two years and it had been horrible. Miroku had started calling me Kagome again. I figured two years of dealing with everything had made him kinda distant with me. I smiled as IJ stood in the chair and held the phone.

"Hi Momma."

"Hey baby. How's it going?"

"Ok. Uncle Miro's gonna teach me how to fish."

"Really? That's awesome!"

"Yeah. And aunt Sango is gonna teach us how to ride a four-wheeler."

"That's good. Aunt Sango sounds like fun."

"She is. You should meet her Momma."

"I will baby. I love you."

"Love you."

IJ jumped down and Mora climbed up on the chair.

"Mommy?"

"Yes baby?"

"Are you mad at us?"

"No!"

He looked perplexed and miserable.

"Do you luz us?"

"Of course! Mora,baby,I love you and your brother more than life itself."

"Then why you leaved us?"

"I had to baby. I didn't have a choice."

"When you comin home?"

"Soon honey soon."

"Uncah Miro says I gotta go. I luz you Mommy."

"I love you too,Son."

"Gonna miss you."

"Missing you already."

He jumped down and Miro came back on.

"Take care of yourself."

I nodded.

"I love you Miro."

"Love you. Goodbye,Kagome."

He stood and walked away. I felt the tears pour down my face.

"Goodbye."

It came out as only a whisper. I watched as everything I loved walked away from me.

*A Second Chance*

 _[28 Years Old]_

I sighed as I looked out the window. It was the day I'd been released from prison. I was on my way to my brother's house to see my kids. IJ was nine and Mora was seven,but I hadn't seen them since they were two and four. I smiled as the cab driver stopped in front of the house. I took a deep breath and knocked. The door was pulled open by a young boy,about five. He looked like a mini version of Miroku.

"Is Miroku here?"

"Daddy! There's somebody at the door!"

The boy ran toward the kitchen. Miroku had kids?! I smiled as Miroku walked to the door.

"Kaggies?!"

"Hey Miro."

He wrapped me in a hug.

"What're you doing out?"

"Got three years off for good behavior."

"Come in. Sango! Come here! Little Man,go play."

I smiled as a beautiful woman,a couple years older than me,walked in from the kitchen. She had long brown hair,pulled into a ponytail,and dark brown eyes.

"Sango,baby,meet your sister-in-law."

"This is Kagome?!"

"Mmmmhmm."

She rushed up and hugged me.

"I'm so happy to meet you!"

"Kaggies,this is my wife,Sango."

"So you finally found someone to look past the lecherous ways."

"It took a few bops over the head."

I laughed.

"I suppose you wanna see the boys?"

"Please."

"IJ! Mora! Come here."

I gasped as my boys came running into the livingroom. They'd gotten so big! I almost didn't recognize them. They stared at me. Mora was the one to step forward.

"Uncle Miroku,who is this?"

My heart almost shattered at the confused look in his eyes. The fact that my own son didn't know me made me wanna die,but IJ stopped. His eyes held disbelief. He ran up and hugged me.

"Momma!"

I kneeled down and wrapped my arms around him.

"I thought Momma was in prison?"

"Baby,I told you I'd be home. Come here."

He looked at me,as if he were trying to decide whether or not I was really his mother. He looked to IJ.

"Mora,this is Momma. She's finally home!"

Mora started crying as he ran to me and hugged me tight.

"I missed you so much Momma!"

"I missed you too baby."

I looked up as two kids came running into the room. The first was the boy that had answered the door. The second was a girl,about a year younger than the boy. She looked exactly like Sango,except she had Miroku's black hair.

"Kaggies,meet your nephew,Miroku Tenaka Houshi your neice,Sakura Ayanna Houshi. Kids,meet your aunt Kagome."

"This is aunt Kagome?"

Miroku nodded.

"Hi guys."

They walked over and Sakura hugged me,but MJ settled for a handshake.

"Well,well. Look who we have here."

My head snapped up. It had all been a happy reunion until that moment. I found myself staring into the most familiar pair of amber eyes. He was leaned against the doorway,that infamous smirk on his face.

"Inuyasha."

"Good to see you too, _Bay_."

(Author's Note:Soooo..how was it? Review and lemme know. Thanks! I'm working on a sequel,called Love Never Dies. So look for that if you wanna find out what happens next. Heehee.)

_CB_


	2. Love Never Dies

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

 _ **Love Never Dies**_

*Face Your Demons*

 _[28 Years Old]_

"Well,well. Look who we have here."

My head snapped up. It had all been a happy reunion until that moment. I found myself staring into the most familiar pair of amber eyes. He was leaned against the doorway,that infamous smirk on his face.

"Inuyasha."

"Good to see you too, _Bay_."

"Miro,can you take the kids?"

Sango answered me.

"Sure. You two need to talk. Come on kids."

Sango took the kids and walked to the back door,but Miroku stayed.

"Kaggies,be nice. Keep your cool. If I can forgive him,so can you. Think about the boys,they've become real close."

I looked at my brother like he was smoking crack. He sighed and walked outside with Sango and the kids. I turned my attention back to Inuyasha.

"Good to see you Kagome."

"Fuck you."

"You did that,numerous times. We got two sons out of it."

"Go to hell!"

"Is that anyway to greet your husband?"

"Husband?! I think you gave that up when you left me and _my_ kids."

"I came back,just like I said I would. You just weren't there."

"I wasn't there because I went to prison for your bullshit!"

" _My_ bullshit,huh?"

"You knew they were coming! You said we'd be safe! You lied and left us alone."

"No. I said you _should_ be safe. How was I supposed to know they were gonna kick in the door?"

"You should have took us with you. If Miro hadn't got to keep the boys,I don't know what would've happened. But did you care then? No! I highly doubt you do now!"

"You know I always cared about _our_ kids."

"Then why did Miroku have them all these years? What kind of father are you?"

I knew I'd hit a button.

"What kind of father am I? The kind that couldn't get to his kids. You weren't the only one struggling with this shit,ok? So stop trying to play the fucking victim!"

"Oh yes,so sorry. I'm sure you were just torn to pieces by everything that happened,weren't you?"

"Sarcasm looks wonderful on you,my beloved wife. I admit I was wrong. I thought you could handle your own. I thought I could throw em off. My bad. Lesson learned. Now,stop contemplating ways to kill me in my sleep,my Love."

He smirked and I growled. The fact that he knew everything about me,even after all these years,was infuriating.

"If you loved us so much,where were you? You couldn't visit me,or write a letter? Is this the first time you've seen the kids?"

"No. They live with me. I came back about four years ago. Roku and I fought our problems out,then agreed that our kids needed at least one parent in their lives. He agreed to let me stay til I could get on my feet. I got a job,saved some money,and now I live next door. The boys live with me. You're welcome to come."

I started to say something sarcastic,but caught a glimpse of those eyes. The eyes that made me feel like I'd never felt before. The eyes that stopped me everytime. They were shining with a soft tenderness. These were the rare moments with Inuyasha that made me melt. I lost my sarcastic thought.

"Why couldn't I know you were around?"

"I knew you hated me. You're contemplating my death again."

Tender moment over.

"Damn straight I am!"

His smirk was the last thing I saw before I walked out to enjoy some long-needed time with my sons.

*Can Mommy Come*

I smiled as I walked my boys to the door. We'd had a great day together. We'd played outside,played video games,and ate dinner with Miroku. Now,it was time for them to leave. Inuyasha handed them their jackets and opened the door.

"Come on boys."

They followed their father outside,but IJ stopped.

"Can Momma come?"

Inuyasha looked at me,as did both of the kids. My eyes connected with Inuyasha's to let him know I had no interest in playing nice,then I kneeled down beside my boys.

"Momma's gonna stay with uncle Miroku tonight. I need some time with my big brother."

Their faces fell.

"But Momma-"

"IJ,your Momma's not going anywhere. Come on."

IJ's eyes met his father's. He wanted to argue,but thought better of it. He followed Inuyasha silently,but glanced back at me. I followed Miroku back into the house and over to the couch. Miroku looked at me.

"He needs you Kaggies."

"They both do,but I'm just not up to it tonight."

"I wasn't talking about the boys. Get some sleep."

With that,Miroku went upstairs. I watched him leave. If he wasn't talking about the boys,then who? Inuyasha? He couldn't possibly need me. He'd never needed anybody. I sighed and fell asleep on the couch.

*My Children's Happiness Means More Than My Own*

The next day had gone the same as the first. Inuyasha had brought the boys over,we'd played,laughed,and had a great time. Then it came time for them to leave. IJ walked up to me.

"Momma,are you coming with us tonight?"

Mora joined in.

"Please Momma!"

I couldn't take it. I caved.

"Yes babies. I'm coming with you tonight."

They jumped up and down,happy as they could be. I looked around. Miroku had that sly little look on his face,like he always did when he was up to something. Sango had a motherly look of approval on her face. Inuyasha's eyes held their normal mischievous twinkle,but no other emotion. I turned back to my boys and smiled. They were so happy. I stood,grabbed my coat,and walked to the door. Inuyasha and I helped the boys with their coats and walked outside. Miroku and Sango said goodbye,then went inside. We started the walk home in silence. I gasped,when I saw the house. It was our old house!

"I just had to pull a few strings,but I got it moved. When you decided to come home,I thought it should be the home you knew and loved."

I looked at Inuyasha. Did he really care so much?

"Boys,it's time for bed. Come on."

"Can Momma tuck us in tonight,Dad?"

Inuyasha looked to me. I smiled.

"Sure babies. Come on."

I tucked my boys in,then walked through the house. The memories were so vivid. So strong.

"Ready for bed?"

I looked at Inuyasha.

"Yes."

"Take the room. I'll take the couch. When's the last time you slept on an actual bed?"

"Since I got locked up."

He nodded.

"I'd say it's about time for a good night's sleep."

"You'd be right."

"Good night Kagome."

"Good night Inuyasha."

"Sweet dreams. I know how you get insomnia,so there's some sleeping aids in the medicine cabinet."

"Look,us living together is just for the kids. Their happiness is more important than ours. I'm not here to play nice with you. I'm here to make up for lost time with them."

I walked to the bedroom and shut the door behind me. He hadn't changed a thing. It was exactly the same as it had been all those years ago. I sighed and walked to the dresser,looking through the drawers. My old clothes were still there. I changed into a pair of pajamas and crawled into bed. I looked at the empty spot next to me,then the door. It was hard to believe that the man on the other side of that door,was the same man I'd shared that same bed with for so many nights. I layed down on the soft pillow,and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

*Flashbacks*

I sighed as I sat across from my brother. He'd always been there for me and I could always talk to him about anything. I'd decided to talk to him about my situation with Inuyasha.

"I just don't know Miro. I loved him all those years ago and it's hard to hate him,but I can't forget that this is all his fault. I wanna make up for lost time with the boys,but I don't know if that's even possible. They might not mention it,but I know they wanna know why Momma and Dad aren't talking. Or why Dad sleeps on the couch. Are we helping them by staying together or are we hurting them? I love them so much and wanna do what's right. They deserve a good mother,but am I the person for the job?"

"Kaggies,you gave birth to them. Noone could be better than you at the job of being their mother. That job was created just for you and can only be done by you. As for Yash,give him a chance,Kaggies."

"Why should I?"

"Because he loves you,and deep down you love him."

"Yeah right."

"Kagome,I know you. You can lie to yourself all day long. I won't say anything. But never try to lie to me. I know better. I can look at you and tell you're lost. I can see the way you look at him. When you're around him,you're like an open book. Anyone can read the thoughts and memories in your eyes. Sure,you have bad memories of Yash,and it's ok to remember those moments. Just remember the good ones too."

"Iused to love him. I still do,but he stopped loving me a log time ago. If he even did."

"He never stopped."

"What are you talking about?"

 _FLASHBACK-MIRO'S POV_

I sighed as I walked to the door. I pulled it open to come face-to-face with my ex-bestfriend,Inuyasha.

"You motherfucker. You better have a damn good reason for being here."

"Roku,I know you hate me,but I can't find Kagome!"

I scoffed.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah. Prison."

"Prison?!"

"The cops got her after you ditched town."

He sighed breathlessly and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Shit! I thought I lost em. Where are the boys?"

"I have them."

"Can I see them?"

"Why should I let you?"

"I'm their father."

Against my better judgement,I sighed and let him in. He had a great time with the boys,then crashed on the sofa. I went to bed,but was awoken later,by his screaming.

"KAGOME! NO! I'm soooo sorry. Kagome,please! I love you."

 _PRESENT-KAGOME'S POV_

"He didn't sleep for weeks. He stopped eating. Anytime he saw a picture of you or heard your name,he would cry. That went on for months. He just got it together a while back."

"I didn't know."

"Just give him a chance."

*So Many Emotions*

It had been a week since I'd moved in with my husband and children. We hadn't spoke much in the last week. Inuyasha walked in and sat next to me on the couch.

"Kagome,can we talk?"

"About?"

"Us."

"There is no _us_. What's there to talk about?"

"Will you quit being so damned stubborn and just hear me out? Please."

"Fine. What is it?"

"I'm sorry."

"Is that all?"

"No. That's just the beginning."

"Then continue."

"I'm sorry for everything. But mostly,I'm sorry for leaving you. Especially when you needed me most."

"Well,that doesn't change the fact that you did. But I was a big girl then and I'm definitely a big girl now. I managed then and I'll manage now."

"You always were determined,stubborn,and damned if you were gonna admit you needed help."

"Still am. Good night."

"Night."

I walked to the bedroom and shut the door. My head was swimming with thoughts and memories. I changed into my pajamas and layed in bed,but sleep didn't come. I found myself crying instead. I cried for what seemed like forever before I heard a knock on the door. Thinking it might be one of the kids,I wiped the tears away.

"Come in."

"Kagome?"

I was kinda surprised to see Inuyasha's head pop in.

"What?"

"May I come in?"

I nodded and he walked in,shutting the door behind him. He walked over and sat on the bed. The tenderness was back in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

The softness in his voice made me crack. The tears started falling again. He took me into his arms and held me while I cried.

"We were so in love. So happy. What went wrong?"

"We were so young and so stupid."

"Why didn't you change anything in the house? Why even keep the house?"

"It was the house our kids were conceived in. I wanted it to be the one they grew up in. I tried to change a few things,but everytime I did your face popped into my head and I thought about how much you loved this house. I knew you wouldn't wanna come back here,but I thought I'd leave it the way you remembered it,the way you loved it,just in case you proved me wrong. When you came home,I wanted you to be _home_. In your home."

"You actually thought about me?"

"I thought of nothing else. I couldn't wait to come home and have you in my arms again. Then,when I got here,Roku told me what happened. I couldn't believe it. I believed he was playing a cruel joke. Then,I got to the house and you really weren't there. I almost lost my mind. I waited everyday for you to come walking in,seeming to float on thin air,like you used to. But you didn't. Everyday I waited and every night,when I went to sleep alone,my heart broke all over again. The boys were all that kept me sane. They remind me so much of you. They've both got their mother's stubborn determination."

"That comes from their father too."

He smiled.

"Maybe it does."

The conversation I'd had with Miroku on my first night of freedom kept replaying in my head.

"Miroku said you need me. You don't need anybody."

"Despite what you may think,I need people more than I care to admit. Especially you. You were the only thing that kept me from ruining my life so many times. And these kids. I don't know what to do with them or how to raise them."

"Could've fooled me."

"They need you here. Noone could raise them better than their Momma."

I smiled as he stood.

"You gonna be ok?"

"I'll manage."

"There goes that damned stubborn determination again. Good night."

He started walking toward the door.

"Yash?"

He stopped immediately and slowly turned. Shock was evident on his face. I hadn't even talked to him much,let alone called him Yash,since the day I got locked up.

"Yeah?"

"Will you stay with me?"

"Stay with you?"

"I don't wanna be alone tonight."

He smiled and walked to the bed,laying down beside me.

"I'll stay til you make me leave."

He wrapped his arms around me and I layed my head on his chest.

"I love you."

It was a whisper,but I knew he heard it. He kissed my forehead.

"I love you too."

*The Morning After*

I smiled as I stretched. I looked next to me and there was Inuyasha. I stood and walked to the boys' room. They were sleeping soundly. I decided to make breakfast and set to it.

"What is that heavenly smell?"

I smiled as Inuyasha leaned against the kitchen doorway.

"Pancakes,bacon,and eggs."

He smiled. Soon,the boys were up and we all sat down to a nice family breakfast. I smiled as I watched them talking and laughing. I couldn't help thinking how well this was working out. I prayed to God that it stayed this way.

(A/N:There we have it! The sequel is finished! Review and lemme know what you think!)


End file.
